


野火（上）

by AALPHARU



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22437175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AALPHARU/pseuds/AALPHARU
Relationships: 昀悠, 港容
Kudos: 11





	野火（上）

黄旭熙十九岁了。

他裸露在太阳底下的身躯闪烁着阳光和汗水混合而成的古铜色光芒，结实的胸膛还残有几个淌着鲜血的伤疤，正随着主人急促的呼吸上下起伏着，一双大睁的双眼写满了主人蒙昧原始的心思。

即便如此，这个十九岁的男孩也恍惚地感知到十九岁和十八岁是截然不同的两个概念。十八岁的黄旭熙还是有了今天就不要明天的孩子，十九岁的黄旭熙却像小时候赤着脚在巷子里狂奔一样，只是一个劲儿的在跑着，追逐着什么以他的见识完全无法描述的东西。

他十四五岁就出来讨生活了，一直以来只是像条动物一样的活着罢了。好人家十四五岁的孩子还是要念书的，不过“好在”他不是出身于什么“好人家”，也全无读书的本事，除了一身蛮力。对于他那段蒙尘的姑且可称之为“童年”的童年而言，他也只记得他从小不停跌跤的笨模样——一模一样的梦在之前短暂的十四年人生中不断循环上演，他却早就忘了在梦里一边跌跤一边追着的到底是什么。他逃出来了，逃出了那个锁了他十四年的牢笼，活成了一头无知无觉的野兽。

他是头被关在笼子里的狼。

直到十八岁那年他凭借一身野斗出来的腱子肉和野兽般的眼睛叫现在做事的赌场老板看上，于是助他成了这赌场的一条好狗。

引荐他的是个涂脂抹粉世故圆滑的妓女，他管她叫红姐。

他住的那条弄堂满是站街女，姹紫嫣红的，伸出一条条或肥或瘦或雪白或蜡黄的臂膀。黄旭熙对这样的景象早就见怪不怪，熟练地钻来钻去，他住的那间屋子在最深处。

隔壁住着的就是红姐。

他对红姐也没什么多余的印象。那女人是个艳俗刻薄到骨子里的老烟枪，最美好的就是一身白花花的皮肉，掩饰着底下干枯的骷髅。黄旭熙第一次见到红姐，便是见到了一只横在真皮沙发上的白大腿。这是属于女人的，属于满满肉欲的一条腿，十六岁的他看起来却无动于衷。那截大腿主人的臂膀从泛着油光已经皲裂的黑色皮质沙发上立起来，涂着鲜红蔻丹的手指了指他，从颜色上讲算有几分赏心悦目。

这画面一直停留在他的脑海里。

这是男孩第一次领会到铺天盖地席卷而来的性的美，不关乎下面的器官，只关乎双眼和心。

红姐的声音有些喑哑，一听便知道在烟酒里面浸淫了太久，已然坏掉了。这女人拿他当买春客一般戏弄，用些刻薄的话来刺他，黄旭熙笨拙地不去应付，只因他直觉这女人的恶意远没有看上去那样浓烈。他的脸颊还有方才和街头收保护费的小混混打架得来的伤口，不算深，一半凝固着，另一半渗出黑红色的血来。他张大眼睛和嘴巴，他的眼睛和嘴巴都残存着搏斗后激烈的呼吸。

红姐掀起眼皮扫了他几眼，懒洋洋地从柜子里搜罗出半瓶不知道什么时候买来的碘酒，明明他们是第一次见，这些肉体的接触却如此的顺理成章。他蹲下身在红姐面前抬起头，看着这个盘腿坐在床上的女人，一身脂粉烟酒味呛了黄旭熙一脸。黄旭熙眼神乱飞，都能看到裙子底下漏出的内裤，几根卷曲的阴毛被内裤边夹着。

他垂下了眼睛。

红姐给他涂涂打架得来的伤口，动作还挺仔细的，对于男孩来说这是他十几年前都不曾体验过的，药品带来的疼痛和加诸疼痛的安心。

有时候没有生意的站街女们都凑在他们屋子门口，口没遮拦地说些下流笑话。

“你这后生崽子小心被她吃得骨头渣子都不剩！”

“那还不是稳的，我们红姐！”

她们咯咯咯地笑成一团，红姐“呸”的一声冲地下吐出口里的烟蒂，一口白沫，殷红的嘴唇张开一个张牙舞爪的笑容，“害！这崽子不行！”

“行不行你试过？”

“不然你试过？”

她们是断然不信像黄旭熙这样精壮的少年小伙儿不行的，可笑的是他的确不行。不过他听到别人拿这话头当作谈笑的话题也不觉得羞恼，倒像是在听别人的事情一般照旧面无表情。红姐沾着碘酒的棉棒在他胳膊上恶狠狠地按了一下，他的睫毛才忽地一颤，告诉女人面前的确是个大活人。

红姐咧开嘴：这还是个男孩呢。

“人有了三魂六魄才是个人，”尖尖的红指甲戳着黄旭熙硬实的胸膛，“你啊，天生少了一魂一魄，你这颗心，是个不跳的。”

黄旭熙眨巴着眼睛看着她，抬起手摸摸女人戳过的地方。那里分明是有力地勃动着的，可见女人又在和他说浑话。

他默不作声地往自己的破屋里钻，却被女人叫住了。

“昌泰的董老板缺个得力保全，你去吧。”

他便转过身点点头，拳头在裤子口袋里攥得紧紧。

他也知道好歹有份工作糊口比在街上到处打架来得“安稳”，至于“安稳”到底是什么，他又说不上来了。毕竟这话他也只是从别人嘴里总是听到。

他在赌场做了一年保全之后便得了“高升”，成了这赌场一众保全中的小头头。这里面自然有许多老油条不服他，背地里骂他是没心的狗又或者传些他和红姐乱七八糟的胡话，黄旭熙对此不闻不问。他终于懵懂地体味到这世上有种人情般的所在，诸如红姐和他的董老板，就有些说不清道不明的“人情”。

他有所感知却也充耳不闻，这一年里又发生了些安稳的不安稳，反正董老板要的也不过是打架最猛最听话且没有嘴的狗。

在他的世界里最大的只有董老板。因为董老板连条子也不怕，他的腰板永远挺得笔直，像是黄旭熙曾经见过的教书先生；如果谁来砸了场子，他手上那条黑沉沉的棍子便要落到谁身上，直到乌黑的棒身沾满鲜红的血。黄旭熙就是这棍子中最常用的一条。只有在见到红姐时，这男人的样子才有些许动摇，但这就是黄旭熙读不懂的了。

后来他才知道原来董老板也有老板。

应酬的场合他这个小保全队长当然站不到人跟前，能看到“老板们”一眼已经算是他很有头面了。他站在董思成背后，人高马大的，保安服也包不住腱子肉，比精瘦的董思成还高出了一头，深黑色的碎发在眼前散了几绺也挡不住眸光，李泰容一眼就发现了。

黄旭熙也一眼看见那个男人了。

在赌场他见过形形色色的美人，全都伥鬼般在他的眼前一飘而过，眼前这个却鲜活的在他面前用人类的白骨开出了一团绝世的血肉玫瑰，一呼一吸都让黄旭熙感到惊心动魄。他愣头青似的将眼神钉在了李泰容身上，只见男人脸上也逐渐勾起似有若无的微笑，像是聂小倩在对宁采臣招手。

“你们家这个保全不错。”

薄薄的两片嘴唇上下一碰，明明是轻飘飘的一句话，黄旭熙却发现董思成骤然僵直了脊背。

“那就送给李少做个保镖？听说您最近正缺人手。”

男孩想自己还从来没听过董老板这样做小伏低的语气。

李泰容玩味的眼神在他的俊脸上打量了几圈，直到同行的男人们忍不住发出一声声嘲讽般的冷笑才停下。

“我只要听话的狗。”

他心想：我最听话了。

而李泰容拍了拍董思成的肩——就像是从那人手里接过了拴着黄旭熙脖子的链子。剩下黄旭熙满脸赤红地目送着这群“大人物”的离开。

他是李泰容的了。

在场的人都默契地明白。

他不知道该怎样描述这种非常规的感受，因为没人教过他这到底是什么。前十四年他只知道靠着本能活着，生的本能告诉他饿了该吃，困了该睡，受伤了就不要乱动；死的本能告诉他攻击与毁灭，谁让他痛了就反手。他是最遵循本我活着的动物，他的世界并没有规则。十五岁的时候遇到了红姐，红姐告诉他要听话，告诉他不要一昧地猛冲挨打，痛的时候要知道跑，跑回他们这条乱七八糟的红灯区；红姐还告诉他婊子是最无情的人物，却又嬉笑怒骂地给下了班的他留下带着余温的剩菜。

黄旭熙一尘不变的眸子盯着红姐逐渐呈现出老态的脸庞，他似乎想起来三岁以前也曾存在于自己身边的伤痕累累的女人——红姐纤柔的手抚摸上他带着伤痕的嘴角，他便又有些恍惚。他的心脏微微地跳动，有些他原本不懂的东西好像要破口而出。

也许他该回去问问红姐，红姐应该会给他解答。

那个叫李泰容的男人没有给他这个机会。

他在离开赌场的时候带走了黄旭熙。在空间宽敞的路虎车后座，他强迫男孩和自己面对面而坐，眼睁睁地看着男孩在自己眼前脱下保全制服换上他准备的黑色西装。

男孩饱满鼓胀的肌肉全然暴露在他的眼前，原本土气的泛黄纯白四角内裤在修长四肢的动作下迸发出前所未有的诱惑力。李泰容当然明白这是生涩原始的性感，隔着一层布料他都能看出男孩沉甸甸的资本，不得不承认对他而言十分具有吸引力。

那副西装包裹住这样的躯体实在是一种浪费。

黄旭熙的脸颊黑得发红，这好像还是他第一次脸红，叫他忍不住伸出大手按在脸颊上，冲男人露出一个近乎毫无防备的憨厚的笑。

李泰容知道自己这回找对了人。

邻座黄旭熙的同僚们目不斜视，显然对这情境已经相当熟悉，哪怕李泰容穿着皮鞋的那只脚已经轻踩上了黄旭熙的裤裆也状若无物。过不了多久就该是他们下车，给这位新人一个表现机会的时候了。

黄旭熙不知所措。

他的汗腺太发达了，好似长满了全身，没多久就把西服都要汗湿透了。李泰容垂着眼睛上下打量着他，目光露骨又失礼，刮骨刀一般刺溜溜剌去了他一身的血肉。在那黑西裤和黑袜之间泄露出的一道苍白的肌肤，如今正脆弱地横在自己眼皮子底下正中央，只要他伸手，许就是他的了。

在全是黑色的各种布料之下，唯有那截脚踝是白得刺目的，让黄旭熙心惊肉跳。

他的世界原是哑的，聋的，黑沉沉的，满是铺天盖地的乌云的。他是条狗，狗应当是无感情的；可李泰容是雷暴，是红姐横陈在黑皮皲裂的沙发上的雪白大腿，扎眼得快把他眼睛刺出血来。李泰容太艳丽了，哪怕他毫无机质的眼睛仅仅是对黄旭熙一扫而过，都让这高大的男孩由内而外感到一阵感召般的战栗。

李泰容合该是他的主人。

他想和他做爱。

他这样僭越的心思原本该秘而不宣，然而李泰容偏生是个精液里养成的妖精。他靠男人肮脏的精元而活，吸食着腐臭的阳气长成了最妖冶的一株曼珠沙华，他一眼就把这毛头小子下属的那点下三路的心思看穿了。他发出一声嗤笑，在一片寂静的情况下显得格外突兀，吓得在场的男人们一跳。黄旭熙这个新来的家伙更是这样，硕大的眼睛一个劲儿地望着美丽的新主人，他有毒，却引人入胜。

李泰容却当男孩还满是精虫上脑的心思。在他看来男人都是一样的玩具，一个眼风飞过去，在场的人仿佛都懂了——这妖精又要吃人了，于是一个接着一个地下车。只有黄旭熙傻傻地坐着实际上却不明不白，直到李泰容把手伸向他腰间的勒得死紧的皮带，他才如梦初醒般跳开。

男孩第一次羞于启齿自己的隐疾，在李泰容打趣般的目光下露出鲜活的窘态。

这让李泰容觉得新奇极了。

他还是第一次见到这样“坐怀不乱”的男人。明明男孩浑身上下挂满了欲望的汗珠，胯间却仍旧是沉睡的一包，那双大手悬在他拉着裤带的双手上方要放不放的，李泰容干脆把整半张脸都贴到了那位置上。

黄旭熙惊得差点撞到车顶。

男人侧着脸从他的那个地方抬起眼睛来仰视他，黄旭熙简直要屏住呼吸，仿佛他屏住呼吸，李泰容凑在自己胯部的高挺鼻子就不会闻到自己的味道。那是种隐秘的带有人类坏心思的味道，李泰容坏笑着埋下头深吸了一口气。

“不、不！”

“不要？”

他猛地抬起头，用他惯会唬人的眼睛笑盈盈地盯着黄旭熙。

黄旭熙的心脏好似破了个洞汩汩地流出些鲜血来：“不、不！”

男人满意地拉开束缚他的布料，沉睡的肉器露出一个头来，黄旭熙和再次抬头的男人对视了一秒，他似乎能感受出男人嘲弄之外的另一丝情绪，但是来不及了。

李泰容抓住他的手放到了自己的臀上。

满足他。

男孩竟第一时间熟谙他的号令。

他在李泰容身边呆久了，逐渐也明白了不少东西，比方说董思成，比方说红姐，再比方说李泰容。

他的同僚们谈起男人的嘴脸往往使他难以忍受。那是丑恶的，丑恶的一张张嘴脸，他真怕他们把李泰容活吞了。于是他疯狂地缠着李泰容做爱，哪怕他只能用嘴巴和手满足对方，他也不愿意看见李泰容像巴着自己一样巴着别的男人做爱。

而李泰容纵容他嫉妒的小狗。

反正从他的孩童时代开始，他便熟稔于这样淫乱的场面。他是教父的养子没错，却也只是其中之一罢了。在这个偌大的斗兽场，养子们厮打成一团，漂亮的孩子从后面被吃了个干净。他的确是踩着一个又一个男人的床走到这个位子上的。

男孩满身大汗地趴在他的身上大哭，哭得眼泪鼻涕满脸，一点也不体面。

“做累了？”

“那我换别人了。”

黄旭熙一把抱住他，头颅埋在他颈窝里，发出野兽般的哭声。

他再回到自己那个破屋的时候已经隔了半年之久。西装笔挺焕然一新地站在了红姐的屋门口，脸上挂着不由自主展露出来的傻笑，也不知道是想给女人看些什么。

红姐的房门紧闭着，叫了好几声也没人应答。

黄旭熙拎着李泰容赠的皮包不知所措地来回踱步。

崭新的物品和他的气质尚未完全合衬，明明面相身材都足够成熟，却还是在全副武装下露出了一丝压不住行头的局促来。当他以这样一个忐忑不安的面目站在熟悉的场景前时，从前那个野斗的黄旭熙就从他的呼气声里冒了出来——“看啊，旭熙回来了。”

他第一次在门口等了这么久，明明是红姐说好不会接客的时间。凌晨的浓雾都快把他的肩膀弄湿了。

直到一个意料之外情理之中的男人推开了门。

黄旭熙转过身看到那人，条件反射地鞠了半个躬：“老板。”

董思成鹰隼般锐利的目光从眼镜后直勾勾地盯住了他。

“你的老板只有李少。”

他的眼神里还掺杂着许多黄旭熙尚且读不懂的东西，纵使他正被驯化，也还搞不明白人类的全部心思。好在他现在满心都是得意的快活，他注视着男人离开的背影，眼睁睁地看着巷口鲜红的太阳将那人的背影吞没，才被红姐拍在背上的巴掌唤醒。

他转过身，低头看着身材娇小的红姐，才半年不见，就觉得这女人又变了。变在哪里，他却说不出来。

他原本好像有一肚子话要和红姐说的。

“你和董思成……”

“不然呢？你以为那个保全那么好做的。”

“不…不用……”

“你想的倒美。”红姐翘着二郎腿坐在太师椅上，睡裙下的白大腿就这么堂而皇之地架在黑沉的八仙桌上，连底下的红色内裤都从裙底大腿的缝隙间血点子一样露在他面前。她一只手里夹着一支纤细的女烟，正烟雾袅袅地烧着，模糊掉女人鲜艳的面孔；另一只手捏着一大卷钞票，刺红了黄旭熙的眼。

他忍不住皱了皱眉，竟然开始像个“大人”一样想这女人这样子如何是好，差点要上前帮她掖好裙摆。但他刚要迈腿，李泰容张着那口银牙的样子便又在他脑海里浮现起来，叫他终究没能伸出手。

他不知道他这些小动作在红姐眼皮子底下有多明显。

女人一边说话，白烟一边源源不断地遮住她的脸。

有些东西他们好像又都有默契知道。

这回红姐没有剩饭给他吃。黄旭熙在堂屋里原地站了一刻钟也没有，便被赶走了。

巷口那轮红日还没来得及升上去，比董思成走时高不了多少，许是因为前一日下了雨的缘故，今天反而更加鲜红了。黄旭熙一面步履匆匆地往前赶——纵使他也不知道在赶什么，一面转过头去看穿着红睡裙站在门口的红姐。红姐成了一个小小的红点，他一脚踏出巷口，锃亮的新皮鞋便踩进了一口昨日下雨留下的小水洼。

还说起来那次还是黄旭熙第一次哭。

也许一切还要感谢这眼泪的妙用。李泰容的倚重来得猝不及防气势汹汹，黄旭熙还没回过神，男人干巴巴的手就已经包裹住了他的大手将手枪娴熟地顶在背信者的脑门上。失禁的便溺味道腥膻得很，李泰容却连眉头也没皱一下。

他按着黄旭熙的手指扣下了扳机。

深红的血浆喷涌出来，在男孩眼前炸开一片黑红斑斓的烟花。穿靴的脚冒了一层冷汗，他还没真正地杀过一次人，然而男人抓着他的手仍是温热的。他忍不住侧过头去看李泰容，从墙壁上反溅过来的腥臭血液落在他的脸上，而他目不转睛地看着男人。

这是黄旭熙第一次用枪，也是李泰容教他除做爱外的第一件事。

男孩的眸光中带有一种新鲜的难以置信，让沐浴在这样目光下的李泰容感到了一丝微妙的触动，像蝴蝶扇动翅膀。黄旭熙沾血的睫毛也在他心中逐渐扇动起飓风。

他可不想将这样的感情称为喜爱，因为喜爱对于他们这些斗兽场的亡命之徒显然更像是个笑话。他宁愿黄旭熙同样将他看作荡妇，像曾经若干个男人对他做的一样，粗暴地在肮脏的角落干他，也不要在这双原石般的眼睛里添上一丝一毫恋慕般的情感。

男人是工具和玩具。

他松开的那只手顺着男孩的胳膊当着对方的面摸进自己敞开的领口，挑逗地，也自惩地掐了掐自己的乳头。

他这样漂亮又充满挑逗的动作让已经在情事上成为老手的男孩顿时红了眼睛，也许他还不熟悉杀人的手段，却熟谙于如何取悦自己淫荡的主人。

黄旭熙横抱起他的李泰容，转身就把自己和对方关到了一起。

李泰容雪白的大腿夹在他古铜色的腰上，黄旭熙托着他将人抵在洗手间的墙上放到水箱上，他们都不嫌这地方脏。男人手指间的香烟燃到了烟灰不得不跌落的地步，李泰容一手插进黄旭熙那头茂密的黑发漫不经心地梳拢，垂眸看着高大男孩跪在地上给自己口交。烟灰跌落下来，那男孩伸出一只手将未灭的烟灰抓进手掌里，抬起头冲他露出一个娇憨的笑，敦厚的嘴唇上仍亮晶晶地沾满他流出的体液。

真是个十足的笨蛋。

李泰容和许多人在这样污秽的地方做过爱，他沉默着，这里这么脏，只有他两腿之间这脑袋的主人是干净的。

狗是人类最忠诚的朋友吗？

李泰容和黄旭熙一遍又一遍做爱。他好像有些明白那些男人摸着他的屁股时的一言一行，就像他现在有一搭没一搭地捏着黄旭熙的大腿一样。

他嘴里的烟从下至上吹到他身底下黄旭熙的脸上，引得男孩想要伸手来拿，似乎就短他嘴里这一口。黄旭熙胯间的一大包仍旧软趴趴地抵在他屁股上。

他想男孩也许是真的爱他，像头野兽般用赴死的勇敢本能地爱着，哪怕他李泰容是个缩在蜗牛壳里的懦夫，黄旭熙也一个劲儿地撞着他南墙般的壳。

他也第一次觉得自己要是个女人就好了，是不是是个女人面前的男孩就不会这样无动于衷，而是露出鲜活一点的表情。

可是黄旭熙却扒开他那只纠结的手说，“不要作践自己。”


End file.
